Items
Items are objects the player can pick up that serve some purpose throughout the game. Starting Inventory If you skip the tutorial, you start out with: *Short Sword *Dagger *Cloth Armor *Boots *Small Shield *Healing Potion *Rations *Home Cooked Meal *Silver Pieces *Torch *Bar o' Gold *Bar o' Gold *Gold Pieces *100cp If you go through the tutorial, you start out with: *Rations *Magic Map *Ethereal Potion *Spear *Pea Shooter *Boomerang *Dagger *Helmet *Cloth Armor *Gloves *Belt *Shovel *Boots *4 Keys (Assuming you save them all and don't buy more) *~1270cp (Assuming Auto-tellered treasures and full garbage redemption) Item types Items come in a variety of types, depending on their function, as follows. *Armor- The player wears this to take less damage from combat and gain status effects. *Weapons- The player uses this to deal damage to enemies. *Light sources- These are items that allow the player, when held, to see in dark areas. *Consumables- This includes scrolls, food, beer, and potions. Scrolls and potions imbue some magical effect on the player, while food keeps the player's health bar up, and beer simply makes the player drunk, while offering a slight XP increase. *Treasures- This can be turned in to an ATM to add to the player's amount of money. *Junk- Items that are destined to end up in the recycle bin. *Key Items- These are items the TaskMaker requests of the player. *Magic menu items- Items that can normally not be picked up, like stains, beds, and toilets. Junk *Garbage *Bone Parts *Bones *Bone Parts *Skull *Spoiled Apple *Dung *Dried blood *Blindness ring *Scroll o' noise *Old Skull *Recent Skull *Rubber Mace Dangerous Items *Adam's Apple *Poison *DRUGS! *Skeleton Scroll *Hell Scroll *Make Monsters Key Items TaskMaker The following are the items the TaskMaker requests of you. *Package *Chessboard *Sterling Chalice *Magic Book *TaskMaker's Possessions *Coat of Arms *A head *King's Bones *King's Crown Tomb of the TaskMaker The following are the items the messenger requests of you. When these items are used, all available spaces on the screen are filled with the monsters of that item's dungeon. Have an escape plan if you want to farm them! *The Staff of Creeps *The Chill Crystal *The Chains That Bind (King Zehner's Rescue) *The Lead Anchor *The Mask of Evil *The Sick Statue *The Evil Eye *The Iron Fist *The Star Key (The key to the Tomb) Master List The Master list of items features 329 items (325 items and 4 decorative). *Short sword *Sword *Bastard sword *Broad sword *Long sword *Bronze sword *Two handed sword *Silver sword *Silver broad sword *Silver long sword *Gold sword *Two handed long sword *Gold broad sword *Gold long sword *Sword o' Power *Slay Blade *Gilded Saber *Vorpal Blade *Excalibur *Boomerang *Metal boomerang *Stealth boomerang *Guardian boomerang *Tomahawk *Axe *Silver axe *Two handed axe *Amber Axe *Rubber mace *Mace *Gold mace *Zelphon's Mace *Hammer *Maxwell's Hammer *Chris' Hammer *Butter knife *Dagger *Bronze dagger *Silver dagger *Gold dagger *Vidair's dagger *Spear *Steel spear *Shake spear *Javelin *Javelin o' Pierce *Scythe *Reaper's Scythe *Pick *Fly swatter *Two handed swatter *Pitchfork *Military fork *Spiked Devil's fork *10 meter cattle prod *Sling *Pea shooter *Blow gun *Gold blow gun *Wooden slingshot *Darts *Poison darts *Whip *Black leather whip *Julie's Whip *Club *Big club *Really big club *Tschida's Club *Short bow *Bow *Long bow *Bronze bow *Heavy bow *Crossbow *Heavy crossbow *Silver bow *Gold crossbow *Energy Bow *Accurate Bow *Guided Bow *Bow o' Slaying *Thunderbow *Cloth armor *Padded armor *Leather armor *Studded armor *Cured leather *Banded armor *Chain mail *Strip mail *Bronze chain mail *Silver chain mail *Elven chain mail *Plate mail *Silver plate mail *Gold plate mail *Elven plate mail *Living Armor *Guardian Armor *Helmet *Mind helm *Bronze helmet *Silver helmet *Gold helmet *Lancelot Helm *Boots *Leather boots *Boots o' agility *Elven boots *Stomping Boots *Boots o' speed *Gloves *Leather gloves *Guiding gloves *Belt *Belt o' strength *Belt o' agility *Sinbad's Belt *Bracers *Silver bracers *Gold bands *Sonic Bracers *Small shield *Shield *Oval shield *Bronze shield *Silver shield *Gold shield *Scaled shield *Sphere Shield *Zoom Shield *Banded necklace *Amulet o' will *Amulet o' good *Strength Amulet *Spark Chain *Robe *Cloak *Enhanced cloak *Leather cloak *Cursor's cloak *Elven cloak *Invisible cloak *Stealth Cloak *Vision Cloak *Blindness ring *Starving ring *Rich ring *Protection ring *Agility ring *Hide but heal ring *Regeneration ring *Haste Ring *Amber ring *Food Ring *Invisibility Ring *Gold protection ring *Vapor Ring *Improved Regenerate *Hercules ring *Repulsion Ring *X-Ray Ring *Power Regeneration *Waste not, Wand not *Wand o' frost *Wand o' fire *Wand o' lightning *Wand o' striking *Magic missile wand *Wand o' slaying *Scroll o' noise *Devil's Scroll *Depressions *Skeleton scroll *Scroll o' weakness *Hell scroll *A joke from Ritu *Magic Map *Teleport Scroll *Instant Vacation *Escape to Outer Terra *Fully revive health *Fully revive spirit *Fully revive strength *Fully revive agility *Fully revive intellect *Magic Auto Teller *Create creatures *Gain giant strength *Passwall *Make monsters *Enchant Armor *Empower Damage *Enhance Aim *Christine's scroll *Deep Thoughts *Gain stamina *Gain health *Gain spirit *Gain muscles *Gain agility *Z's Power Up *Invisibility spell *Scroll o' experts *Halt time *Meaning o' life *Wish For Any Object *DRUGS!! *Poison *Poison *Hungergone *Healing potion *Revive spirit *Revive strength *Revive agility *Revive intellect *Revive stamina *Extra healing *Instant weekend *Gain some strength *Gain some intellect *Gain some stamina *Potion o' speed *Extra speed potion *Gain some health *Potion o' plenty *U stink potion *Repulsion potion *Ethereal Potion *Poison Potion *Extra etherealness *Spoiled apple *Adam's apple *Pretzels *Peanuts *Chips *Brewski *Grub *Apple *Burger *Cheeseburger *Mug o' beer *Horsch's Ale *Sack lunch *Steakburger *Big o' Mug o' beer *Tad's best *Meal *Dagwood *Rations *Rich's brew *Picnic basket *Iron rations *Multi-meal *Home cooked meal *Spinach *Bus tokens *Slugs *Copper piece *Silver piece *Colorful stones *Video game tokens *Wheat-back pennies *Gems *Copper pieces *Electrum piece *Gold piece *Bar o' copper *Silver pieces *Platinum piece *Electrum pieces *Bar o' silver *Topaz *Gold pieces *Emeralds *Rubies *Bar o' electrum *Platinum pieces *Rare coin *Bar o' gold *Bar o' platinum *Diamonds *Torch *Banded Torch *Lantern *Night light *Guide light *Sight lantern *Holy light *Dried blood *Wisdom teeth *Dung *Bones *Nancy's book *Checkers *Book *Bag o' marbles *Old album *Old empty chest *Shovel *Skeleton key *Gold watch *Mac *Fat Mac *Mac Plus *Mac SE *Mac Classic *Watch *Garbage *Royal watch *TaskMaker's possessions *Package *Coat o' arms *A head *King's bones *Chess board *Sterling Chalice *Magic book *The King's Crown *stain *chair *toilet *bed *Recent skull *Bone parts *Old skull *Skull *Guts Tomb of the TaskMaker Clues *Tutorial Clue: There's something (a Zehner's Power Up) buried in the "smisland". New players can walk back to smisland after getting the shovel, but before leaving the Tutorial forever. *Castle Hall Clue: If broke, pick the fruit of the Bluebangle tree in Commun-Ity and sell it in the shop in the Food Galeria. *Castle Hall Closet Clue: Make a passage through the closet (At the end of the room west of the Seat Of Leadership) with Falling Wall scrolls. *Wheatback Clue: One of the houses holds three skeleton keys in a pile. It is cheaper to find keys than it is to have to buy them in Castle Hall. *Trading Post Clue: Bestow a gift to the Greeter to discover the correct order of the towers. *Trading Post Compartment Clue: There's a secret compartment at the end of the maze phrase "Give Yourself Time To Sleep". Use the item at the proper end of the maze. *Grayclay Clue: Don't have a heart! If every switch is flipped without a thought, one of them will have to be flipped back. *Grayclay Clue Two: Can't get around the spiked floor that has no switch? Look for an adjacent passwall! *Zehner's Palace Clue: To get to a lake, one should never stray from water by even a single step. *Isles Of Muck Clue: There are three valuable islands that can't be reached without a ship in a bottle. One of them has what you're looking for buried on it. *Eyearrass Clue: Buy supplies or buy platinum bars at the Castle Hall bank before fighting taxmen - they'll drain anything that's deposited! 'D' is for duh! *Fracture Clue: In the south-west room, get the dagger from the floor and throw it across the spikes to flip the walls to get to the other room. *Butterscotch Clue: The heart switch is outside in the bushes, at the exit. *Butterscotch Pouch Clue: Pouches can fill up in a hurry. Use a Falling Wall scroll to make entrance and exit shortcuts. Use a Magic Map to find the optimal walls to demolish. *Underpass Clue: There is a large cavern to the west of the main passageway. Check for cracks in the walls in the upper cavern. *Diggings Clue: The bread shop has an auto teller just to the south, behind the shop. *Dirtings clue: The Clover switch is in the east corner of the room with the Diamond force field, directly south of the ladder and through a teleport. *Gofe Clue: Talk to the protectors of Gofe. Give them gifts to learn of their wisdom, and to avoid the Bulges. *Gofe Grass Clue: The grass trap keeps bringing the Clover wall down? Avoid the grass trap by approaching from the other direction from a passwall below. *The Tomb Clue: Lost the key to the Tomb? As the key is more metaphysical than physical, another can be found in exactly the same place if the first one is lost. Zehner's Fo(u)rtunes *Zeugma: Will you be able to open your heart and the lock to the Tomb of the TaskMaker? *Zinger: Oh yeah! *Zooks: I zwear to be loyal to my heart and a friend to others. *Zounds: I zwear to leave this world a bit better off than I found it.